littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 722: The Lost Ones (Part 2)
Reverend Alden announces he has found a family – the Tompkins – to take in orphaned James and Cassandra, unaware the father is mean and is only interested in extra farmhands. At one point, James is unjustly accused of stealing from Mr. Tompkins and is given a whipping. Eventually, the abuse takes its toll, and James and Cassandra run away. The Tompkins tell the Ingalls the children are missing but, when Mr. Tompkins declines to help Charles in the search, it becomes clear he's more interested in getting the children home to teach them a lesson rather than for their safety. In the end, James and Cassandra decide they would be much happier living with the Ingalls, a responsibility that Charles and Caroline realize they must accept. Cast * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls Wilder Quotes :Reverend Alden (to Charles): Mr. Tompkins just told me he wants to adopt both of the children. :Charles: I thought he said he needed some time to think about it. :Reverend Alden: He just told me now. He wants to have them on Saturday. :Charles: Saturday? That's awfully soon. We don't even have the papers ready. :Reverend Alden: The papers can wait. Charles, the sooner you make this break, the better. I've seen the children at church, the way they are with you and Caroline. Believe me, Charles, the sooner, the better. ---- :Charles (to James and Casssandra): Well, I guess it's time to be getting you two home. :James: Mr. Tompkins, he's gonna be awful mad. :Charles: When I say "home," I mean our home. We want you to come and live with us. Isn't that right, Caroline? :Caroline (smiles): That's right. :Charles: It's gonna be downright crowded for a little while, but that's just the way it's gonna be. :James: Gee, Mr. Ingalls. Gee! ---- :Charles: Caroline, this is James. :Caroline: Hello, James. :Charles: And this is Cassandra. :Caroline: Welcome to our home. (Cassandra bursts into tears and grabs her around the waist) What in the world? Oh, it's all right. It's all right. :James (in a trance): Ma. She looks like... Ma! I almost thought you were. ---- :Caroline: (to Cassandra who doesn't want to leave Caroline and go to school) Those children sure do make lots of noise at recess. You know, you're smart not to go to school with James. My daughter's a very hard teacher. You'll see tonight. James is going to have a lot of homework. I'll help him with it, though. You'll be the lucky one. You'll be sleeping while James and I are working on his studies. Oh, I bet he won't be through until 8 or 8:30. I love it, though. I used to be a teacher, and I just love helping children with their homework. Yes, indeed. James and I will be spending a lot of evenings together. :Cassandra: I want homework. :Caroline: What? :Cassandra: I want homework! :Caroline: Well, if you want homework, you're gonna have to go to school. :(Cassandra smiles, hugs Caroline tight and runs off to school) ---- :Cassandra: I got an A on a test today! :Caroline: Did you? :Charles: That's not an easy thing to do. My daughter is pretty tough on grades. :Cassandra: I really like her! :James: I never used to have fun at school. :Charles: Yeah, well, school can't all be fun. :James: But most of it is. ---- :Laura (voiceover): So James and Cassandra came to live with Ma and Pa and Albert and Carrie and baby Grace. The little house was full of love! ---- External links * IMDb * TV.com * TV Guide Notes The film "Love's Unending Legacy" uses a similar theme to﻿ this episode. 722 722